1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to circuits in which there is power regulation.
2. Background Information
Electrical devices need power to operate. Many electrical devices are powered using switched mode power converters. Some switched mode power converters are designed to provide multiple output voltages. One challenge with power converters of this type is to provide positive and negative DC output voltages. Known power converters of this type often rely on fixed values of Zener diodes to set the output voltages, which increases costs and limits the flexibility of such power converters.